User blog:SunriseDaisy/Jennette - New Show, Less Fans
For some reason, I've been posting blogs a lot lately, but whatever. I'm sure some of us were saying Jennette should be the one with her own show or something. Well, I'll just give you a little preview of what would happen. First, I'll give you a paragraph of a comment from MaryanHPotterFan98: "Last time I checked, when Vic was on Zoey 101, everyone was saying that Vic needed her own show and that Jamie (Zoey) didn't deserve one. Now that Victoria finally has her own show....... " Now I think you know what I'm gonna get into... I'll change it to what people may say if Jennette gets her own show: "Last time I checked, when Jennette was on iCarly, everyone was saying that Jennette needed her own show and that Miranda (Carly) didn't deserve one. Now that Jennette finally '''has '''her own show......." Get what I'm saying. Do you know how many people loved Megan (Miranda) on Drake and Josh?! I'm sure many people were like "When she gets older, she definitely needs her own show!" What happened? Miranda still has her fans, but Jennette seems to be the fan favorite. I don't know why, but I almost always have the co-star as my favorite. It's just how I am. Now, let's think; Miranda played the little, mini-prankster in Drake and Josh, and now plays the goody-goody girl of iCarly, showing that even though they played a meaner person in an older show, she could still be a good person in another show (that also shows she's a good actress). Jennette plays the violent, bad-ish girl in iCarly. Jennette had acting experience before and she's a great person in real life, so it's probably easy for her to be a goody-goody person on some other show; more specifically, Dan's new show. Jennette may not play a role in Dan's upcoming shows, due to the fact she's 18 and probably rather go on drama shows to attract older audiences instead of the children-family type of audience. It's still a possibility, though. For all we know, he could give the main role of his next show to Noah (Gibby) because he's younger. He could also give it to Nathan, but he's in the same position as Jennette (look at the paragraph above). It's unlikely to give the role to Jerry (Spencer) since he's a lot older than the rest of the cast and, besides, he's in TUFF Puppy, so he may want to take a career in voice acting instead of regular acting. Although, by the time Dan makes another show, Jerry could probably play the dad... (Off-topic, but has anyone ever watched TUFF Puppy? Is it any good? I didn't bother watching any episodes...) Some of you may still be a little confused by what I'm saying because I've been going off-topic a little. I'm trying to say Jennette should NOT get her own show or it may just be the opposite of what we all wanted. :/ Category:Blog posts